Ces yeux qui m'accusent
by Pakalos
Summary: "Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court, son nom encore sur le bout de mes lèvres. Je me redresse sur mon lit, tentant de calmer mes tremblements. Je suis en sueur, le tee-shirt qui me sert de pyjama me colle désagréablement, et je sens sur mes joues les larmes traîtresses qui ont coulé." POV Severus. Sa douleur de la perte de Lily, sa haine envers Harry... ConcoursShortEdtion


**NdA** **:** Voici le texte que j'avais soumis au concours Fanfiction Harry Potter sur le site ShortEdition. Le concours est fini depuis plus de dix jours à présent, et j'ai fini 6e des votes publics (sur 30 oeuvres sélectionnées en finale). Alors même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas gagner au nombre de votes (ayant trop peu d'ancienneté sur le site de ShortEdition, donc pas assez de lecteurs), je ne vous cache pas que je suis très déçue. Déçue, oui c'est le mot, mais dégoûtée aussi. Je ne pensais pas mon texte LE meilleur (car il faut rester modeste, même si, je le sais, je manque cruellement de modestie...), mais je me disais tout de même qu'il figurait parmi les meilleurs. Seulement, j'espérait que le prix jury serait plus favorable, ou du moins le deuxième prix ? Je suis consciente que cela sonne horriblement prétentieux, et j'en ai un peu honte, mais, à mon sens, les textes choisis par le jury étaient... je ne sais pas... pas vraiment moins bon (car quoi de plus impartial qu'un auteur à propos de sa propre oeuvre), mais peut-être moins beaux ? Je ne saurais pas vraiment comment exprimer ce que je ressens, mais j'avoue que je reste très déçue de ce concours. Le _must_ , je crois, a été lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il existait des "coup de coeur du jury" sur le concours et que je n'y figurais même pas... J'avais, il y a un mois et demi donc, trois idées de fanfictions : **Ces yeux qui m'accusent** (qui traite sur Severus Rogue, son amour pour Lily, sa haine envers Harry...); **La marque sur ton bras** (à l'après guerre, où Draco trouve la rédemption dans le monde moldu); et Moi, **Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami** (du point de vue de Ron, la manière dont il peut être "oublié" ou éclipsé d'abord par ses frères, puis par Harry). Bref, je vous présente ici celle qui a concouru pour le prix Fanfiction : **Ces yeux qui m'accusent**.

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Ces yeux qui m'accusent**

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court, son nom encore sur le bout de mes lèvres. Je me redresse sur mon lit, tentant de calmer mes tremblements. Je suis en sueur, le tee-shirt qui me sert de pyjama me colle désagréablement, et je sens sur mes joues les larmes traîtresses qui ont coulé. Je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je tourne la tête vers le petit réveil sur ma table de chevet légèrement illuminé par la lumière de la lune. Il est presque quatre heure du matin. Je me rallonge avec un soupir, il me reste encore quelques heures avant de me retrouver enfermé avec les espèces de cornichons qui me servent d'élèves. Je n'ai pas hâte. Surtout pour me retrouver face à lui. À ses yeux. Ces maudits yeux. Trop verts. Trop brillants de colère quand j'enlève des points à sa maison. Trop… comme elle…

Je crispe la mâchoire quand les souvenirs de mon rêve refont surface. Je me passe une main lasse sur les yeux. Ce faisant, mon regard tombe sur la marque hideuse qui orne mon bras gauche. Un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne édenté. Morbide. Tout est à cause d'elle ! Si je n'avais pas…

Non. Ne pas repenser à ça.

Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Peut-être devrais-je faire quelques potions pour me détendre. Mais mon corps hurle sa fatigue des innombrables nuits trop courtes, et je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je ferme les yeux.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, les images défilent sous mes paupières.

Elle, sur la balançoire, allant toujours plus haut, riant aux éclats.

Elle, émerveillée, ses beaux yeux émeraudes écarquillés devant la fleur que j'ai fait apparaître.

Elle, découvrant qu'elle est une sorcière.

Elle, me montrant fièrement sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Elle, me tenant timidement la main sur le quai du Poudlard express, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

Elle, dans le rang des premières années, attendant son tour, et ma main toujours dans la sienne.

Elle, rejoignant la table des Gryffondor, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Elle, un peu déçue, mais toujours souriante, alors que je m'installe parmi les Serpentard.

Je me souviens de ce moment, j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Peur qu'elle me laisse pour se tourner vers d'autres. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. J'esquisse un sourire nostalgique en me souvenant d'avec quelle détermination elle s'était acharnée à me courir après, alors que j'essayais, au début, de m'effacer. De nouveau, sans que je ne l'empêche, mes souvenirs reviennent avec force.

Elle, grillant la politesse à un camarade pour s'asseoir à mes côtés en classe.

Elle, une écharpe rouge et or autour du cou, criant à pleins poumons dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch.

Elle, me rejoignant à la bibliothèque, étudiant un grimoire plus gros qu'elle.

Elle, me faisant un baiser sur la joue lors du départ du Poudlard express.

Elle, rouge de colère, ses cheveux roux formant une crinière, après une blague des Maraudeurs.

Elle, avec ses amies, riant joyeusement à la table des Gryffondor.

Elle, me faisant un discret signe de la main alors qu'elle s'aperçoit que je la regarde.

Elle, son chapeau de sorcière de travers, riant de joie lorsque Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons.

Et même si ça n'était pas ma maison, j'étais heureux quand même. Parce qu'elle souriait et que cela faisait briller ses yeux. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus beau.

Elle, se baladant dans le quartier de notre enfance, me tenant joyeusement la main, me tirant le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

Elle, toujours, les années passant.

Elle, devenant de plus en plus belle à mes yeux.

Elle, ses cheveux roux bouclés ondulant au gré du vent.

Elle, ses tâches de rousseur sur son petit nez en trompette.

Elle, ses yeux émeraudes si purs tournés vers moi, si sale.

Je voudrais stopper là les souvenirs qui m'assaillent, me broient le cœur et me serrent la gorge, je voudrais que cela s'arrête, car je sais ce qui vient après, mais je ne peux pas. Et les images défilent…

Elle, le regard désapprobateur en voyant mes fréquentations.

Elle, me prenant dans ses bras, réconfortante, après une énième farce humiliante des Maraudeurs, même si j'essaie de la repousser gauchement.

Elle, au détour d'un couloir, me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle, sous le clair de lune, au bord du lac de Poudlard, ses yeux émeraudes tournés vers moi.

Elle, pouffant face à ma maladresse alors que j'essaie désespérément de lui dire combien je tiens à elle.

Elle, le regard blessé, alors que je l'insulte.

Elle, le regard dur mais si triste, lorsqu'elle me dit que c'est terminé.

Elle, me lâchant définitivement la main.

Elle, détournant le regard que je n'ai même pas réussi à accrocher.

Elle, si loin de moi, riant, quoique qu'avec un peu moins d'entrain.

Elle, les yeux brillants de joie et de bonheur, mais tournée vers cet autre.

Et puis elle, raide et froide entre mes bras, ses yeux morts et sans vie, ce regard émeraude qui ne se tournera plus jamais vers moi.

J'ai la gorge nouée, je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai pas empêché les souvenirs de ressurgir, comme lorsqu'on regarde le sang s'écouler d'une plaie, la douleur procurant une sorte de satisfaction malsaine. Peut-être suis-je masochiste à me rappeler sans cesse cela. Mais c'est ma raison de vivre. Ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. Je dois le protéger. Et après…

Le soleil s'est levé entretemps, et il est visiblement l'heure pour moi d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Je me lève et me vêts de mon habituelle robe de sorcier noire. C'est encore et toujours une même journée qui ressemble à celle de la veille. Sans elle.

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle, certains professeurs sont déjà installés. Pourtant il est tôt.

Le visage fermé, je m'installe à ma place, Albus Dumbledore me fait un sourire depuis la sienne. Un sourire paternel, mais emprunt de tristesse, comme s'il savait à quoi je pense, là maintenant. Il m'énerve. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il sait toujours tout, qu'il devine tout, et ça a un réel don pour m'énerver. Il est le seul qui sache tout de mon histoire, de pourquoi je vis encore, de l'objectif que je me suis fixé, sur sa tombe, ce soir-là. Et c'est bien assez.

Sans faire plus attention à ce vieillard qui ne pense pas assez à lui, je me sers un maigre petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. À mes côtés, l'infirmière de Poudlard, Pomfresh, me réprimande, elle veut que je mange plus. Je lui réponds vertement de s'occuper de ses affaires et de me laisser tranquille.

Tout en buvant mon thé, je regarde vers la table des Serpentard, dont je suis le directeur. Ils sont presque tous présents. Une moue dédaigneuse prend place sur mon visage quand je m'aperçois que ce n'est absolument pas le cas des Gryffondor. Evidemment.

Un brouhaha résonne alors et la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre pour laisser place à une dizaine de gamins agaçants qui discutent à tue-tête. Un calvaire. Je les fusille du regard, et certains ont le bon goût de baisser le ton. Ce n'est hélas pas assez pour ma migraine qui ne tarde pas à poindre.

Ils s'installent à la table des Gryffondor. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Parmi eux, j'aperçois une tête brune aux cheveux partant dans tous les sens, comme s'ils semblaient avoir une volonté propre. Suivent inévitablement ces immondes lunettes rondes et ses yeux verts, comme les siens.

Une rage sourde prend place dans ma poitrine et je crispe mes doigts sur ma tasse. Cependant, je reste impassible, mes mains et ma mâchoire contractées ne sont que le seul signe extérieur de la tempête qui fait rage à l'intérieur de moi. Je le hais. Je le hais tellement. Je le hais d'être si différent, et en même temps si semblable.

Dès que je l'ai aperçu, je l'ai haï. Il était comme toutes les premières années en attente d'être appelées, de passer sous le Choixpeau Magique. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté.

Il ressemblait en tout et pour tout à un James Potter miniature. Les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés, le même visage, les même lunettes horribles. Il était exactement comme son père. Et à l'instant où il est entré dans la Grande Salle, j'ai su que c'était lui, avant même que Minerva McGonagall ne cite son nom.

Sans surprise, il a été envoyé à Gryffondor. À ce moment, je voyais en lui tout ce que j'exécrais, que je haïssais au plus profond de mon être.

Et puis, il s'est tourné vers moi, alors que cet imbécile de Quirrell tentait d'entamer la discussion. Et je l'ai encore plus haï.

Il avait les yeux verts.

Ses yeux à elle.

Ces yeux qui m'accusent.

Qui me disent que tout est de ma faute.

Et à travers lui, je la voyais elle. Mais il avait le visage de cet autre. De ce maudit James Potter. Je me suis mis alors à le haïr pour une autre raison. Son être entier me renvoyait dans la figure tous mes échecs, mes fautes, ma culpabilité. Et c'était si dur à supporter, que j'ai préféré repousser au loin ma peine, pour à la place le haïr.

Je me lève brusquement de table, faisant sursauter ma voisine. Elle me houspille. Et bien tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas être si émotive. Je quitte la Grande Salle sans un mot, ignorant le regard bleu inquisiteur d'Albus Dumbledore posé sur moi. Je me rends dans mes cachots, là ou je dispense mes cours de potions magiques. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant que toute une ribambelle de gamins tous aussi insupportables et incapables les uns que les autres n'investissent ma salle de classe.

Arrivé sur place, mon masque se fissure et je soupire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'enterrerais dans mes cachots pour ne plus voir personne. Je m'assieds à mon bureau et fixe le regard sur les tables vides d'élèves sans vraiment les voir. Après un moment, je laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains avec un grognement. Ces imbéciles m'ont véritablement donné une migraine… Et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant avec la journée que j'ai, pensé-je, amer.

Rien que de le voir me met dans une rage noire. Sa simple existence m'énerve.

Je me redresse sur mon siège, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, les premiers entrent dans la salle en discutant. Un regard de ma part suffit à les faire taire, et ils s'installent chacun à leur place en silence. Heureusement que ce premier cours de la journée n'est pas avec lui. D'un geste de baguette, je fais apparaître les instructions au tableau et les somme de commencer rapidement.

À peine trente minutes plus tard, un chaudron explose. J'envoie les blessés à l'infirmerie et retire une cinquantaine de points aux imbéciles congénitaux qui me servent d'élèves. Décidément, cette journée commence bien…

Étrangement, les heures passent plutôt rapidement, et je me retrouve désormais avec la classe des cinquièmes années Serpentard-Gryffondor. Le calvaire commence…

D'une voix grinçante, j'ordonne aux élèves de commencer la potion de soin qu'ils doivent préparer. Pomfresh en a besoin pour les réserves de l'infirmerie, même si je doute sérieusement qu'un seul de ces imbéciles réussisse à faire une potion correcte.

Ce n'est pas dur pourtant, mais ces crétins en semblent incapables.

Je vois Potter et son fidèle ami Weasley discuter à mi-voix par dessus leurs chaudrons et je fonds sur eux tout en enlevant cinq points pour bavardages. Potter sursaute et renverse l'ingrédient qu'il avait dans les mains dans sa potion.

Je jubile, alors qu'un sourire sardonique prend place sur mon visage.

Je le vois se décomposer lorsque j'enlève trente points à sa maison parce qu'il aurait gâché un ingrédient rare et cher. J'agite ma baguette magique et fais disparaître cette piètre tentative avortée de potion. Il se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard. J'ai un moment d'arrêt, alors que des bribes de mon rêve refont surface.

Ses yeux reflètent toute la haine qu'il ressent pour moi. Bien trop verts ces yeux… Si semblable aux siens, mais si différents dans les sentiments qu'ils me renvoient. Au fond, cela me rassure.

Je cligne des yeux et me reprends vite. Je le nargue et lui demande, l'air de rien, pourquoi il ne recommence pas tout de suite, l'heure tourne… Il veut répliquer mais se reçoit un coup de coude de la part de son amie Granger pour le faire taire. D'un air résigné et furieux, il se tourne vers son chaudron et tente, tant bien que mal, de concevoir à nouveau sa potion. C'est ridicule. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'aura pas le temps de la finir, il ne reste même pas une heure avant la fin du cours. Et vu son expression, lui aussi le sait très bien.

Je regagne mon bureau, un air victorieux sur le visage. Pourtant au fond de moi, je ne suis pas satisfait. Pourquoi ? Cette constatation me frustre plus qu'autre chose et je sens ma migraine refaire surface avec force.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, j'ordonne aux élèves d'apporter un échantillon de leur potion. Du côté des Gryffondor, elles sont presque toutes ratées, sauf celle de Granger, quoique légèrement plus claire que ce que l'on doit obtenir en résultat final, elle aurait dû tourner un tour de plus à l'avant dernière étape. Quant aux Serpentard, ce n'est guère mieux, excepté Zabini. Il me semble qu'il veut faire carrière dans cette branche.

Ces élèves sont vraiment une calamité.

Le jeune Malfoy bouscule Potter alors qu'il m'amène son échantillon, lequel tombe et se fracasse au sol. Magnifique. Potter se retourne contre Malfoy avec rage et celui-ci se réfugie derrière Crabbe en lançant une remarque narquoise à Potter. C'est d'un pathétique ! J'interromps l'échange alors que Weasley ramenait son grain de sel, en enlevant dix points à Gryffondor pour bagarre.

Potter réplique que c'est injuste. Ben tiens ! Retenue. Ce soir.

Il me fixe avec haine et quitte la salle, suivi par ses amis.

Une fois seul et la porte refermée, je souffle et m'adosse à mon siège. Je suis idiot. Mais je préfère qu'il me haïsse. Je préfère que ses yeux ne me renvoient que de la haine, de la colère. Ainsi, même s'ils sont comme les siens, j'ai l'impression qu'il sont différents. Qu'il est différent. Je suis certain que s'il avait été trop comme elle, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Alors je le hais.

Et il me hait.

C'est un échange de bons procédés.

Je lui ai donné une retenue, mais ce soir, je dois lui donner un cours d'occlumencie. Car cet imbécile est incapable de se protéger contre les intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et évidemment, c'est à moi que Dumbledore a dû demander ce service. Il le sait pourtant que je ne supporte pas le gamin.

Le dîner est passé et je me retrouve maintenant avec Potter face à moi. Sans autre avertissement que « fermez votre esprit ! », je lance le sort de legimens et m'introduit dans sa tête. Ce que j'y vois n'est pas réjouissant, mais je me fiche totalement de ses états d'âmes. Je tombe alors sur l'image d'un petit garçon maigre aux cheveux bruns bousculé par un autre ressemblant à peu de choses près à une baleine. Ses lunettes tombent, et j'aperçois ses yeux. De grands yeux verts effrayés. Nulle trace de haine, comme lorsqu'ils me croisent, seul un sentiment de peur et de résignation. Je m'en sens étrangement boulversé, ce n'est plus lui. Je me déconcentre un instant et je sens que Potter me repousse, trop hébété par la vision de ces yeux qui ne lui appartiennent pas, je perds ma concentration et, je ne sais trop comment, Potter réussit à inverser notre lien mental.

J'assiste alors à quelques flashs de ma vie, avant de reprendre le dessus et d'expulser Potter violemment.

Il titube et se prend la tête entre ses mains avant de me jeter un regard intrigué. Dénué de toute trace de haine.

Non !

Je veux lancer une réplique acerbe lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur le jeune Malfoy qui marque un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant. Je justifie la présence de Potter par un cours de rattrapage de potion, puisqu'il semble incapable d'en réaliser une correctement. Il me lance un regard rageur, bizarrement, cela me rassure.

Je sors de la pièce pour accompagner Malfoy qui avait visiblement besoin de moi. Lorsque je reviens, seul, c'est pour voir Potter penché sur ma pensine. Moi qui suis déjà pâle, je deviens livide alors qu'un sentiment de stupeur m'envahit. Avant d'être rapidement remplacé par de la colère pure. Comment a-t-il osé ? Ce sale petit… Je suis tellement furieux que mes mains tremblent.

Je tire brusquement sur l'épaule de Potter pour l'arracher à mon souvenir. Encore ce regard plein d'incompréhension. Et puis aussi… de la pitié ? Jamais !

Je lui hurle de sortir de la pièce, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Je ne lui donne même pas de retenue ou de punition, je suis bien trop furieux pour penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il n'avait pas le droit !

Personne n'avait le droit de voir ça !

C'est à cause de ce jour-là…

De cette fois-là…

Que je l'ai perdue…

Et ce sale petit… n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de violer mon pire souvenir !

Il est exactement comme son père, arrogant et sans manières !

Je m'effondre sur le siège de mon bureau, alors que je revis ce maudit jour.

Nous nous étions déjà en partie éloignés l'un de l'autre, chacun à cause de nos fréquentations. Elle ne supportait pas les miennes, et je détestais les siennes. Et puis, après cet examen, Potter et compagnie n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de m'humilier une énième fois. Avec un sort que j'avais moi-même inventé ! Et puis elle est arrivée. Aussi belle que toujours, et furieuse après les imbécilités des Maraudeurs. Elle ne voulait que m'aider, mais trop pris dans ma fierté et profondément humilié, je l'ai insultée.

Je laisse ma tête tomber dans mes mains alors que je revois son visage, d'abord choqué, puis si blessé… D'un simple mot, je lui avais fait plus de mal que je n'avais pu lui en faire tout au long de de ce qu'a duré notre amitié.

C'est de ma faute, j'ai brisé tout ce qui nous reliait.

D'un mot. Un seul.

Puis elle a essayé de prendre un visage dur, mais je voyais les larmes dans ses yeux alors que je restais interdit par le mot qui était sortit de ma propre bouche, en me disant que puisque je le prenais comme ça, je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller seul.

Ce jour a marqué le début de la fin.

Je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé, même si j'essayais. Son éloignement forcé a causé le rapprochement d'autres personnes, pas aussi bien intentionnées qu'elle. Mais j'étais aveuglé par la douleur de l'avoir perdue et par la puissance qu'on me promettait.

À la sortie de Poudlard, j'ai été présenté devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en vantant mes qualités de potionniste. L'éclat de convoitise que j'ai vu dans son regard m'a flatté et le soir-même, j'avais sa marque sur mon bras.

Entre mes doigts et mes cheveux longs et filasses, je la vois, noire sur ma peau blanche, alors que je suis avachi sur mon siège. C'est encore un des nombreux témoins de mes échecs et de ma culpabilité. Indélébile.

Et puis cette mission. J'ai espionné Dumbledore alors qu'il recrutait une jeune femme au poste de divination, et j'ai entendu une prophétie. Au début je ne savais pas, mais dès que je l'ai su…

Durant un an, ils ont réussi à se cacher, ma culpabilité et la peur qu'elle se fasse découvrir grandissant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Mais ce soir d'octobre… Le soir d'Halloween, quelque chose en moi s'est éteint avec elle. Au fond, je suis mort ce soir là, moi aussi.

Et alors que la seule chose que je désirais c'était la rejoindre, alors que je pleurais sur sa tombe, Dumbledore m'a donné une autre raison de vivre, une seule et unique mission.

Je me renverse sur mon siège et fixe le plafond, alors qu'une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue.

\- C'est ton fils après tout… Alors, je le protégerai… même si c'est un imbécile fini. Et après je te rejoindrais… alors, attends-moi, Lily…

Car tout ce que je vois de toi ce sont tes yeux. Tes yeux qui m'accusent.

 **NdA** **:** Ce texte a été relu et corrigé par ma maman qui, même si elle n'adhère pas totalement au sit fanfiction (elle juge ça débile), me soutiens lorsque je tente quelque chose, ce qui a été le cas pour les deux concours où j'ai concouru cette année sur ShortEdition. Et même si elle n'est pas familière avec le monde d'Harry Potter (elle ne les a lu que jusqu'au tome 5, la mort de Sirius l'a traumatisée -'), elle connait quelques références, enfin surtout parce que ma soeur et moi sommes assez fans et nous donnons des répliques à tout bout de champ x)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus, bonne soirée et à bientôt dans les reviews

Kiss


End file.
